Ataque al Valle de Godric y traición de Pettigrew (1981)
by The Solar System's Curse
Summary: Un fanfic escrito por mi que relata los hechos ocurridos el día y noche de Halloween de 1981. Personajes aparecidos o nombrados: James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, Batilda Baghshot, Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape y Harry Potter.


-Mi Señor, puedo entregarle a los Potter-dijo Colagusano

-En serio Colagusano? Más te vale que no sea una broma o lo pagarás muy caro-respondió Voldemort, interesado

-Jamás le mentiría, Mi Señor. Es en el valle de Godric, la casa vecina de la de Batilda Bagshot-explicó Colagusano

-Muy bien, voy para allá-Voldemort se apareció en el Valle de Godric, se giró y vio a un niño que lo miraba fijamente.

-Hola, que quieres?-preguntó Voldemort fastidiado por la mirada del chico

-Nada, muy buen disfraz señor, feliz Halloween-se despidió el chico

-Halloween? Eso es hoy?-murmuró Voldemort para sí mismo-No me importa.

Voldemort se paseó por todo el Valle de Godric hasta encontrar la casa: Casa derecha de Batilda y se dirigió allí, abrió la puerta con magia y escuchó gritos de una voz masculina.

-¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Yo lo contendré!-dicho esto el joven se puso a mitad de las escaleras impidiendo el paso.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-gritó Voldemort mientras James Potter caía, derrotado y muerto por proteger a Lily y Harry, con los anteojos torcidos y la mirada de miedo que se apoderó de él al último segundo

-Uno menos-murmuró Voldemort para sí mismo, llegó a la habitación de la puerta cerrada y dijo: ¡Confringo!

La puerta se derrumbó dando paso a Voldemort y la joven Lily, al verlo, dejó a Harry en su cuna y se pusó entre el Señor Tenebroso y Harry mientras el espíritu de James Potter miraba todo con una tristeza en el rostro. Voldemort recordó la promesa hecha a uno de sus vasallos, Snape, de tener piedad sobre la joven Potter.

-Tú no tienes que morir, puedes huir y sobrevivir. Sólo te pido el niño a cambio-explicó el Señor de las Tinieblas

-¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!-suplicó Lily

-¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!-Voldemort comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sin embargo una promesa es una promesa. Y Lord Voldemort es un hombre de palabra.

-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!-Lily rogaba de una manera que a cualquiera, excepto a Voldemort claro, le habría partido el alma. Lloraba desesperada por el dolor de la muerte de James y por la vida de su hijo. Pedía piedad al mago Tenebroso más famoso de todos los tiempos, algo que, en el fondo, sabía que no tendría.

-¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!-Voldemort iba a explotar, o se apartaba o moría. Según él la promesa podía irse a...

-¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! ¡haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar...-Lily estaba decidida, por una parte pensaba que una vida sin James no era una vida para ella. Por otra parte haría cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de su hijo. Así que, decidida, enfrentó a Voldemort, dispuesta a morir por su hijo, tal como hizo James.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Voldemort no pronunció el maleficio, lo GRITÓ. Mientras Lily caía, muerta, gritando "¡Harry!" hasta que su cuerpo cayó con un ruido seco al suelo.

El Señor de las Tinieblas sonrió, esquivó el cuerpo de la fallecida mujer, y apuntó con su varita al niño, que según el suponía, inofensivo. Mientras los espíritus de los recién fallecidos, Lily y James Potter, miraban con absoluta tristeza lo que tenían delante: Un mago tenebroso muy poderoso apuntando con la varita a un bebé.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Voldemort sonrió triunfante pero su sonrisa se borró al ver como el pequeño, golpeado por la maldición, lloraba mientras la maldición fue a Voldemort golpéandolo y haciendolo desaparecer.

Los Lily y James Potter espirituales miraban, asombrados, la escena que acababa de ocurrir. No saben cuanto estuvieron así, pero escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras. Fueron allí y ambos, contemplaron como Severus Snape miraba el cuerpo del recién fallecio James Potter, a la vez que seguía el camino hacia el dormitorio de Harry.

Lo que encontró fue lo más doloroso que pudo ver: La varita de Voldemort a unos centímetros del cádaver de Lily Potter, el cuerpo sin vida de la mismísima Lily, y Harry Potter con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Al reparar en la Lily sin vida, el joven Snape entristecido largaba lágrimas de dolor y tristeza mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la difunta mujer. Minutos después los espíritus (No son espíritus, son como fantasmas invisibles que ven todo, y que nunca se separaron de Harry y Sirius) vieron a Snape salir a la calle y desaparecer, para segundos después aparecerse Sirius Black, con su motocicleta voladora y palídisimo, y con lágrimas en los ojos entrar a la casa y ver el cádaver de quien alguna vez fue su hermano de otra madre. Al ver a su amigo muerto, Sirius explotó:

-¡James! ¡Despierta James! ¡Por favor...James por favor no me dejes! ¡Prometiste acompañarme hasta el final! ¡Prometiste no separarte de mí! ¡Prome...prometiste morir conmigo, no así! ¡Cornamenta, por favor!

Era lamentable ver a Sirius en ese estado, solo el que alguna vez fue James Potter lo vio explotar de tristeza. Sirius corrió hacía el cuarto de Harry, tomó a Harry en brazos y le gritó a Lily:

-¡Lily! ¡¿Tu también?! ¡No es verdad! ¡Lily, amiga, despierta por favor! ¡Harry te necesita! ¡Pelirroja despierta!

Los espíritu Potter estaban llorando en silencio al ver a Sirius así. Luego vieron a Sirius cargar a Lily hasta las escaleras y dejarla al lado de James.

-James, Lily, prometo hacerme cargo de Harry, a hablarle de ustedes, enseñarle a jugar Quidditch, matar a Colagusano, modales, y leer libros. Pero por favor no lo dejen solo, los necesitará.

Los Potter espirituales asintieron al esuchar lo último y lo de "Matar a Colagusano". Luego vieron que Sirius hablaba con un recién llegado Hagrid.

-Hagrid! Por favor! Soy su padrino, yo cuidaré de el.-explicó Sirius

-No puedo Sirius, dame a Harry, son órdenes de Dumbledore-Hagrid intentaba quitarle al bebé pero Sirius lo impedía.

-Y qué? Yo cuidaré de Harry, es el último deseo de Lily y James-al nombrar a los recién fallecidos Sirius empezó a derramar lagrimas, al igual que Hagrid.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero se lo prometí a Dumbledore, no puedo echarme atrás. Sé razonable (Dawlish detected xD) Sirius, Dumbledore quiere lo mejor para Harry...-pero Hagrid no puedo terminar

-Y TU CREES QUE YO NO? QUE YO, QUE SOY SU PÁDRINO, QUIERO QUE HARRY SUFRA?-Kaboom! Sirius había explotado. Harry, que había estado llorando desde la muerte de Lily, se abrazó a Sirius y empezo a tratar de dormir.

-Cálmate Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore sabrá que hacer con Harry-explicó Hagrid mirando al bebé.

-Pero si no me equivoco, fue Sirius Black el nombrado padrino del primogenito Potter, no Albus Dumbledore-Sirius parecía no querer darle Harry a Hagrid.

-Sirius, por favor...-pidió Hagrid

Pero Sirius no estaba escuchando, sino que él, y los espíritu Potter que todavía seguían allí, habían visto a una rata conocida esquivar el cadaver de James y bajar las escaleras con una varita en los dientes.

-Está bien, llévatelo, y toma mi motocicleta, no la necesitaré.-Sirius le entrego a Harry y se fue, dejando a Hagrid confundido

Sirius fue tras "la rata conocida" que se transformó en Peter Pettigrew. Peter guardó la varita que tenía en la boca en su bolsillo y, dispuesto a desaparecer, miró a todos lados, encontrandose con Sirius.

-Qué haces aquí, maldita rata traidora? No te basta con la muerte de ellos y la desaparición de Voldemort, que tienes que ir y contemplar los cadaveres para asegurarte que tu trabajo sucio estaba hecho?-Sirius inspiraba miedo, y Peter, y los Potter espirituales temblaron al ver la cara que tenía.

-A q..que t...te ref..fieres Sirius?-Peter balbuceaba incoherencias por el miedo que daba el ver a Sirius.

-Qué, rata mugrienta? Pensaste que no iba a sospechar? Pensaste que pondría la vida de mis amigos en tus manos así nada más? PENSASTE ESO?-bramó Sirius.

La gente empezaba a salir al ver el porque de tantos gritos, y Peter (o rata mugrienta) astutamente dijo:

-A Lily y a James Sirius! Cómo pudiste?-Sirius, confundido se giró y vio a todas las personas que los miraban. Peter aprovechó la confusión de Sirius y que todos miraban a este último, que abrió la calle, mató a todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, hechizó a Sirius, se cortó un dedo y, transformado en rata, escapó. Échandole toda la culpa a Sirius.

Al mismo tiempo, los Aurores detectaron la muerte de Lily y James Potter a manos de Voldemort y fueron al valle de Godric y vieron a 13 cadaveres de 12 muggles y 1 mago, el dedo de Peter y a Sirius riendo a carcajadas como un loco.

Actuaron rápidamente y se llevaron a Sirius, bajo la atenta y triste mirada de los Potter.

Lo que el niño que vivió Harry Potter y el inocente prisionero fugado de Azkaban es que, fueron observados siempre por sus seres queridos, Lily y James Potter.


End file.
